


Parting Lips

by qwanderer



Series: Firefly Character Studies [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, poetry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross I used to wear, touched it to my lips every time sense told me what I was doin’ was gonna get me killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Lips

Really not much one for symbols and grand things…poetry an' such…not usually. Read one once about an albatross and a ship full o' dead men. But that was a long time ago.

That was when I spoke words because I thought I believed them. Kissed girls 'cause I thought I loved them.

Fool kid. None of it means a damn thing.

Cross I used to wear, touched it to my lips every time _sense_ told me what I was doin' was gonna get me killed.

Shoulda listened to sense.

Why'm I thinkin' on this? No use in it. War's over, the fool kid is gone.

She said she was leavin'. Always did want to kiss her. But if I start believin' there's anythin' there 'cept her fancy face….

I almost did. Had myself thinkin' we might have somethin'. Then she went an' said she was leavin'.

If I start believin'….

Life ends. Like it did in Serenity when the cavalry came over the hill and they were flyin' the wrong colors….

Not happenin' to me again. Not kissin' no more pretty symbols. None of it means a damn thing.

But I keep thinkin'….

Watched her lips when she said she was leavin'. Thought she might say somethin' else maybe.

If she'd said somethin' else,

Anythin' else,

Couldn't've kept from kissin' her.


End file.
